The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) has provided expert statistical collaboration with MCCC investigators for over 35 years. The purpose is to provide statistical and biomathematical collaboration for the development and conduct of peer-reviewed cancer research generated by MCCC investigators. Research encompasses basic science, clinical trials, epidemiologic research, and other translational and educational research. The primary usage of CCSG funds is to support statistical and biomathematical collaboration on pilot projects, for assistance to investigators in developing approved research projects not otherwise funded but leading towards external funding, and to support unanticipated needs for statistical collaboration on MCCC approved projects. Over its history the BSR has undergone a natural and deliberate evolution and expansion, spurred by the expanding research activities of the MCCC. In the current grant period the BSR has successfully and strategically expanded in two primary areas: high dimensional genomic and proteomic data analysis (4 new faculty with this expertise), and to all 3 MCCC campuses. BSR faculty are physically located on all 3 MCCC campuses, and the entire resource communicates regularly and effectively through multiple mechanisms to ensure coordinated collaboration. The BSR has multiple focus areas (teams) tied together into a well-organized, efficient core. These are: (I) a Clinical Trials team responsible for cancer clinical trials, associated translational research, interventional psychosocial research, and patient and public education research projects, (II) a Population Science team responsible for providing statistical collaboration and data management support for cancer observational studies, including genetic and molecular epidemiology, (III) a Quality of Life team responsible for providing general and specific collaboration, measurement tools, and analysis for MCCC investigators investigating the impact of clinical and psychosocial interventions on cancer patients, families, caregivers, and others, and (IV) a Biomathematics team that provides collaborative expertise in the mathematical aspects of imaging, data processing and analysis, mathematical modeling of diease processes, and general mathematical or algorithmic issues. The BSR provides statistical and biomathematical collaboration to MCCC investigators across all three MCCC campuses. The resource has been remarkably productive, with 528 peer reviewed publications in the current grant period, and has collaborated on 104 NIH or NIH equivalent grants in the current grant period.